Lost in His Own Bamboo Grove
by OrdinaryXtreme
Summary: Yao comes back home to find Mei, Kaoru and Yong Soo missing. He cluelessly ventured out into the depths of his own bamboo grove after Kiku told him they were there. Unfortunately, he got distracted and fell asleep cuddling a panda. When he opened his eyes it was past dinner time. He had to focus! But wait.. what was that!


**Hey, second Hetalia fic here. Slight mentions of other characters here. Other than that, nothing, I guess. Anyways, enjoy :D **

Yao stood in front of his door and sighed. _I hope putting Kiku in charge was a good idea_, he thought, as he slipped the key in the lock and opened the door. He expected total, utter destruction, but it was quiet. Maybe putting him in charge wasn't such a bad idea after all, he let out a sigh of relief. He walked to the living room where he expected everyone to be. Only Kiku was there, leaning against the table playing this weird game with wierd looking creatures in them. He silently prayed that the others were just taking a nap and not off somewhere causing trouble.

"Kiku, where are the others aru?" He asked, sitting beside Kiku.

"Oh, they are playing in the bamboo grove," Kiku answered, as if it wasn't a bad thing.

"What?!" He screamed and banged his head on the already worn out table (from too much face-table-ing)

"I told them not to go, but they didn't listen. Besides I was occupied," he replied, lettling out a small cringe when his weird pig-like creature fainted.

"Well, then let's look for them together aru!" He stood up and grabbed one of Kiku's arms in attempt to make him stand up. He got dragged a few feet but stayed on the floor persistently, still holding on to his game console.

"I am busy right now, I waited forever for this moment. Look for them yourself!" He retorted and went back to his cushion and leaned against the table again, his back facing Yao, huffing in annoyance.

"It's just a game isn't it aru? Is that more important than your siblings aru?" Yao asked, slightly disappointed at Kiku's behaviour.

"This is different Nii-san! I'm about to battle the champion!" Kiku insisted. How very uncute of him. That Polish guy he met once would probably say, "That's, like, totally un-squeal-worthy!". Usually he would laugh at that thought, but considering the situation, he probably should not waste time.

"Alright, I'll go look for them. Make sure YOU don't get into any trouble aru," he pointed a finger at Kiku, despite the fact that he could not see that. The boy nodded. Yao walked to the open porch facing the bamboo grove, jumped off and walked into some random direction, entering a cluster of bamboo trees.

_I never realized my grove is already THIS packed.._ _There are some places I wouldn't fit in but the kids are just the right size to squeeze through. This is going to take forever.._ He sighed, and swatted away some of the smaller branches. He heard some rustling to his left and, thinking it was the kids, ran through another smaller cluster of bamboo before emerging into a clearing. But of course, nobody was there, just a cute panda.

"Pandaaaaa!" Yao squeals in delight hugging the, now confused, animal. It shifted it's position a bit and got comfortable. After a few minutes of insane cuddling, he decided to go and actually start seriously looking for the kids. He let go of the panda and stood up, ready to leave, when he heard the panda let out a small grunt. He turned around and saw it pleading with it's little panda eyes. _No, don't be fooled, Yao! This is not the time to cuddle around with pandas!_ He lightly slapped himself. The panda let out another, longer grunt. It's eyes widening, sparkling full of hope. _NO! This is not the time to- Ah nevermind, just a few minutes won't hurt..._

"Nii-san is taking quite a while.." Kiku mumbled, taking a sip of his afternoon tea.

"Nee, Kiku?" He felt a hand tap on his shoulders. It was Mei's.

"Ah, you're back. Where's nii-san?" He asked, slowly taking another sip. (to look smart-cool-elder-brother-ish)

"I don't know, but we're getting pretty hungry.." Yong Soo pouted, arms on his tummy.

"It was your fault. You went out to the grove and now nii-san thinks you're lost. He went out looking for you guys," Kiku explained, making sighs come out from Mei's mouth and grumbles heard from Yong Soo's stomach. Kaoru didn't seem to care about the problem. He quickly rushed for the game console as soon as he arrived a while ago. Pokemon, Kiku guessed in hearing the all too familiar theme song.

"Let's look for him! We'll be like detectives!" Mei's shouted, eyes full of enthusiasm, followed by a yell of "Detectives originated in Korea da-ze!"

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to get lost again? Especially this late into the afternoon?" Kiku asked, creating an excuse to make them wait at home patiently. Of course, he knew simple excuses like that would never work, though there's no reason not to try.

Though Kiku's reasoning seemed to work as Mei and Yong Soo quieted. He watched them bring their pointer finger to their lips, almost simultaneously, in a, even though he would never admit it, cute thinking stance. When he finally thought they had seen reason, Mei suddenly let out a little "AH!" which always meant a weird idea had suddenly popped into her head.

"I have an idea!" Mei stood on her tiptoes to make herself look bigger, pointing her finger in the air. Kiku sighed and listened in. "The answer to our problem is MARKERS! We mark the bamboos every few steps we make. We draw an arrow towards the direction we came from! Isn't that a great idea?" She explained energetically, not forgetting to compliment herself at the end. They, including Kaoru who had been listening in, turned their heads to Kiku for affirmation, because somehow Kiku's smart-cool-elder-brother act has lead them to believe that whatever idea Kiku agreed to was perfect.

"Alright, fine. Yong Soo, go get the markers and Mei, go get some crackers in case we really get lost," Kiku ordered, feeling like the Captains in the stories Alfred told him, gulping up the last of his tea. He eyed Kaoru whose eyes were back on the game. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, you promised I can play once you beat the champion," he answered, eyes never leaving the screen. Kiku silently hummed to the lively music that indicated a battle was about to start.

"Alright, don't go anywhere, okay?" Kiku asked followed by a small nod from Kaoru.

"Alright, I found the markers!" Yong Soo came running out, a least a dozen brightly coloured markers in his hands. Soon after, Mei followed, carrying a pack of cheese crackers.

"Okay, let's go," Kiku gestured Mei and Yong Soo to follow him to the porch. He jumped off, followed by Mei. He had to help Yong Soo down since he was too short to jump down himself.

"Carry me?" The youngest of the trio pleaded. Kiku shook his head.

"Aww, but I'm carrying the markers, if you don't want to carry me, I'll hide all the markers and we'll get lost and we'll never find aniki," he pouted, childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Fine," Kiku sighed as he picked Yong Soo off the ground, ruffling his hair, much to his annoyance. After a few seconds of silent self-reassurance, they walked in a random direction into a cluster of trees.

Yao opened his eyes to a starry night sky. He scratched his eyes and stretched his sore back. _What the hell was I doing.. How did I even fall asleep out here?_ He thought and quickly stood up, making his knee joints crack in surprise. Then it suddenly came to him. "AIYAAAA! THE KIDS!" He shouted in frustration. How could he have let himself get carried away like that? Now they were probably cold, hungry, and miserably lost.

Rustle.

"Eh? What was that aru?" He glanced to where he thought the source of the rustling was. Nothing.

Rustle. Crack.

"Who is that? Come out and show yourself aru!" He ordered, getting his defence stance ready. He wasn't like Kiku's stupid American friend for God's sake! He wasn't scared of this kind of stuff. Though being in the middle of a packed bamboo grove at this late an hour didn't help.

Rustle. Footsteps. Shadows.

Yao grabbed a throwing knife he hid behind his everyday clothes getting ready to throw at whatever was coming towards him. Suddenly, two figures approached from his left. One was tall but the other was shorter by a head or two. He quickly changed his position so he was facing them. "D-don't come closer aru! I'm not afraid to throw these at you!"

The figures kept approaching, ignoring his warning. He fell into a sitting position and backed away untill his back hit some bamboo branches. The figures towered over him, the biggest one raising an arm as if to attack. _Is this the end?_ He thought, bracing for impact. But the only thing that came afterward, was a small tap on the shoulder and a few restrained giggles.

"W-Wha-?" He opened his eyes which were soon blinded by a flashlight. He took sometime to adjust and took another good look at the figures who were now arguing. "We didn't even need to draw these whiskers on our faces, he couldn't even see them in the dark!" "But drawing on your faces is fun!"

Yao's eyes widened in pure happiness,as he took in the sight before him. Mei was standing beside Kiku, clinging to his read trainer jacket and Yong Soo was on Kiku's shoulders. He pinched himself. _Ow..._ Yup, he wasn't dreaming.

"KIKU, MEI, YONG SOO!" Yao jumped up and hugged them. They hugged back, cuddling in that position for a few minutes, untill Mei broke the silence. "We found you, gege!"

"We pranked you good too," Kiku stated, matter-of-fact-ly, holding back some chuckles.

"Pranks originated form Korea da-ze!" Yong Soo yelled.

"Okay, guys let's go home and eat some roasted duck aru," Yao smiled, but frowned again soon after. "Wait, we're all lost.. how are we gonna get back home aru?"

"Don't worry nii-san, we marked bamboos with neon-coloured markers," Kiku explained, earning a sigh of relief. Yao didn't like his bamboos being vandalized like that, but if that means he could go home back to his cute siblings, he was fine. _It is nice to feel loved I guess.. _He smiled to himself.

"Alright, DINNER HERE WE COME!" Yong Soo shouted and they all happily walked (or got a ride, in Yong Soo's case) back home.

**Waah finally I finish this. This took me quite a while. You know, procrastinating and stuff. Also sorry if there were any typos and about my inconsistent writing and also the hurried ending ^^" Buut, hey, hope you enjoyed, leave a review please! Cookies for everyone who read this :D**

**Ja nee~**

***OrdinaryXtreme**


End file.
